


Stay in Bed

by KebinMoon



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Everyone soft for maknae, Fluff, M/M, Soft Jongho, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KebinMoon/pseuds/KebinMoon
Summary: Jongho is hurting from all the work they've been doing and everyone comforts him or Jongho kinda likes being babied by his members.This is the softest shit





	Stay in Bed

It had been a long, tough day for the eight of them, they had gotten back from their travels to LA just a couple days ago and then had an awards show to perform at. They were all feeling the exhaustion that swept through their bones, especially Jongho. He had kept up his daily routine of workouts every day that they had been gone, even their off day, and when they arrived back. The minute he collapsed onto his bed he couldn’t move, even when Seonghwa had called them all for dinner his body refused. Eventually Wooyoung came looking for him when he didn’t show for food, he always showed for food.

“Jongho? You alright?” He asks as he pokes his head in.

“Yeah, just really tired, my everything hurts Woo,” Jongho complains lightly, he didn’t want to complain too much, he knew about Wooyoung’s back troubles and he was undoubtedly in pain too.

“It’ll be okay bub, do you want me to have Seonghwa bring you your dinner?” He questions.

“Okay, I’m sorry for complaining I just really need some rest,” Jongho apologizes.

“Bub no, it’s okay, you’ve pushed yourself so hard lately, especially with the workouts you do. Don’t feel bad for being hurt, we all get hurt,” Wooyoung comforts him walking out quietly. Wooyoung goes and explains to the rest of the members what’s going on with Jongho and they all agree to move him into Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s room as it has a bigger, comfier bed for him.

A little bit after Wooyoung had come to check on Jongho he hears another knock on the door and calls out for them to come in, assuming it’s Seonghwa with his dinner. He assumes correctly and is met with a full plate of chicken and mashed potatoes. Jongho always loved when Seonghwa remade comfort food from their trips abroad, the food was always so good and while it didn’t remind him of home it did make him feel warm inside. He maneuvered himself into a sitting position with a groan and took the plate from Seonghwa’s outstretched hand. Seonghwa watched as the younger dug into his meal devouring it quickly.

“We’re gonna help you move into my room okay Jongie? It has a larger bed and it’ll be more comfy for you. And before you protest Joong and I don’t mind moving for the night, after all we are here to take care of you and I don’t think your mother would have very kind words for me if she found out I let you sleep uncomfortably when in such pain.” Seonghwa tells him.

“I’m not in that much pain, it’s fine Seong really,” Jongho assures not wanting to put his members out of place.

“Jongie you can barely even move without wincing, not even lifting your arm seems very comfortable, please just stay in our room for the night, I want no more protests,” Seonghwa insists.

“Okay fine, but you can stay with me if you’d like,” Jongho offers shyly.

“If you would like us to we can,” Seonghwa responds, taking the plate from the younger. Jongho just gives a small nod as Seonghwa leaves the room smiling at the adorable maknae.

Not too long after that Jongho hears a racket outside of his room and in come the rest of his members, San and Yunho fighting over something.

“I wanna carry him,” Yunho says looking at San defiantly.

“I’m stronger Yunho, you know that,” San protests.

“You won’t be careful with him,” Yunho retorts as their leader comes between the two.

“Both of you quiet, San will give him a piggyback ride, Yunho you can stand behind to make sure he doesn’t fall,” Hongjoong buts in.

“Okay fine,” Yunho groans as San cheers, “be careful with our precious maknae you rambunctious devil,” Yunho glares.

“I would never even think of hurting precious lil Jongho, how dare you accuse me of that,” they have yet to notice the light blush they caused to rise on Jongho’s cheeks. Jongho had always loved being thought of as cute and adorable and now he has seven brothers who dote on him constantly. Yeosang reaches to help the younger up from his spot on the bed, Wooyoung also at his side to support him, though he’s not sure why Hongjoong, Seonghwa and Mingi had come to watch as well.

“Alright gently now Jongho,” San calls over his shoulder as he crouches down for the youngest.

“I’m being gentle San,” Jongho attempts to joke but lets out a low groan as his legs scream in pain at him standing.

“Baby, it’s okay,” Seonghwa assures Jongho reaching for his hand as he gets onto San.

“Just hurts is all, I’ll be okay guys,” he winces at the strain in his arms as he holds onto San, “please Sanie go quickly,” he begs with a small pout.

“We’re right here for you baby,” Joong says from in front of the two of them, the pet name causing yet another blush on Jongho’s round cheeks.

“Aw is little Jongho blushing?” Wooyoung comments from his spot beside them as they arrive at the room.

“No,” Jongho attempts to deny but his cheeks just heat up more.

“Awe we love you baby, you’ll feel better soon, I promise,” Wooyoung affirms him, giving him a hug after he is laid gently down onto the bed.

“Thanks guys, I’m gonna get some sleep, hopefully that makes it a little better,” Jongho says as they wave and leave him be. Jongho falls asleep quickly underneath the plush blankets, his entire being breathing a sigh of relief at getting to rest. He’s awoken a while later by Hongjoong and Seonghwa coming into the room and joining him in bed, the oldest two cuddle up to their youngest making him feel warm and cozy before they all fall asleep together.

While his sleep had been good in the larger bed when Jongho wakes up the following morning his body feels like it’s on fire as he tries to move to go to the bathroom. In the end he has to wake Seonghwa to help him, overnight his body had frozen up on him and he could barely move. When the two get back from the bathroom they find all of their members in the Seongjoong bed cuddling together waiting for them.

“Joongie, I don’t think I can practice, I know we have to start learning stuff for the next comeback but I just can’t,” Jongho says with a pout, feeling guilty that he can’t join the others.

“Relax Jongho, it’s okay, I’ve already called the managers and they are allowing you a week off to rest, we need you at your best, and we get today off too, said that we should all get a day to lie in bed,” Hongjoong tells him.

“Really?” Jongho asks.

“Yes really, now come here baby,” Hongjoong opens his arms wide and Jongho walks as fast he can so he can cuddle up to their leader.

“You really are like a little baby huh Jongho? You love being coddled and given attention,” Mingi jokes, which gets him a prompt smack from Seonghwa.

“He’s our baby,” Seonghwa says, looking at Jongho with pride.

“Besides Mingi, don’t pretend you don’t like getting cuddles either,” San teases as he leaps on top of Mingi, earning a groan from the taller.

“Sanie?” Jongho asks peeking up from the blankets with wide eyes, everyone else stops to pay attention.

“Yes baby?” San turns to him, arms still around Mingi.

“Did you bring Shiber to cuddle too? Can I hold him for a little bit?” Jongho reveals the rest of his face his lips in a small begging pout, and without a word San produces Shiber from underneath the mass of bodies and hands it over to Jongho who smiles like he was given the whole world.

“Anything else you need baby?” Yeosang questions.

“Yes, more cuddles from all of you, I gotta feel better soon so we gotta start now,” Jongho giggles a bit at his own childish antics but they all crowd in close to him.

“There isn’t anything we wouldn’t do for you baby,” Yunho calls as he reaches his long arm over to pet Jongho’s hair to help him sleep.

“I know, I love you guys,” Jongho murmurs sleepily as he shoves his face deeper into Shiber and Seonghwa’s chest.

“We love you too,” Wooyoung answers from farther away.

“We’re right here for you,” Hongjoong finishes as Jongho drifts into dreamland a gentle kiss on his forehead causing a grin to spread across his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this small fluff ball of a fic, soon I'll be posting a short Moonbae series but it is very angsty so I needed a break from the angst to write something cute and this happened.  
Anyway, if you'd like you can follow me on Twitter for a daily dose of me being weird as hell, @keb_moontrash


End file.
